


Roommates IV

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: Roommates [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, GoT modern au, Humour, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, POV Petyr Baelish, Roommates, Varys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: It is only when Sansa is away that Petyr starts to come to terms with his feelings towards her. His roommate, Varys, is more than willing to help- even if it comes with a little bit of embarrassment on both sides.





	Roommates IV

I plopped down on the couch and dragged my finger across my right eyebrow. _Why can’t I get her off my mind,_ I wondered, and tried my best to ignore Varys music blaring from the kitchen as I pulled out my cellphone.

 _Nothing._ My phone only showed me it was seven in the afternoon; a stock image of Switzerland’s mountains decorated the background of my phone. _I should change it,_ I thought, and pressed my finger on the gallery app to find a nice photo of Sansa. I scrolled through the pictures we took the night of the festival. There was a few blurry ones Sansa took when we were on the Ferris wheel; her cheek firmly pressed to mine as we both stuck out our tongues. I scrolled down further, smiling at the crimson red hair splayed across my chest as she pretended to sleep. _We were so tired by then,_ I remembered, but the night was still young, and Sansa wanted to see everything.

“Are you hungry?” Varys asked from the kitchen, turning down his Maroon 5 playlist for a blessed second.

“No, I’m fine.”

“You haven’t eaten,” he observed. “Who knew one night without Sansa would make you so miserable.”

“And you so happy!” I shot back. I leaned my head back on the couch to catch my roommate smiling at me from the corner of the doorway. “You’re practically glowing,” I grumbled, and with a wave of the hand I dismissed him from my presence.

I turned on my phone again, clicking on the thirty second video of me successfully shooting three baskets in a row. “Choose a bear, sweetling,” I teased into the camera, and I heard her laughter ring through the stereo as she held up my phone.

 _She would choose the cuddliest looking bear,_ I thought, as I selected the image of her hugging the gigantic bear on the ride home. _That was a good night._

“So,” Varys prompted up once he took his usual seat on the other side of the couch. “It’s Thursday night and your still here.”

“I’m not twenty years old anymore, Varys,” I scolded him. “Its another night, just like any other.”

“So, your bachelor days are done.”

“They are…” I scratched my neatly trimmed beard as I considered the appropriate word. “On hold.”

“Oh, this is new!”

“I’m in a relationship now,” I said with a slight shrug of the shoulders. Varys reached down for the remote control as I added, “Things have changed.”

Varys put on a bored expression as he flickered through the channels, not using the menu button that would show him better options as I have so often reminded him. “I miss you going out, at least I had the place to myself.”

“You can always go out, you know.”

“I was going too,” he sighed. “But work is just wearing me down, you know.”

“All to well.”

“At least you have a mini vacation,” Varys mused, after he settled on the cooking channel. “Weekend at the beach house and all.”

“Only to get away from you,” I assured him, and turned on my phone again to see if Sansa had texted me.

“You are looking at that again,” Varys taunted, while he licked the tips of his fingers with pleasure. “You know everyone in the office is talking about it. You and your girl.”

“Idle gossip,” I drawled, before I stuffed my phone back in my pant pocket.

“Oh, but its enough to put a sour look on Marg’s face. So much for a promotion, eh?”

I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms to show how annoyed I truly was. _There will be other opportunities,_ I told myself, _although the easiest route was Margarey simply opening her legs._

Varys dug his spoon into his bowl, eating the creamy looking macaroni and cheese like a happy child. He was making a lot of noise with his slurping and chopping, but I tried my best to ignore him and turned up the volume to the television. Rainbow made an unexpected appearance, jumping in the center of the couch as she casted those bright golden eyes between Varys and I. “What’s wrong with her?” I asked, noticing the animal’s hesitation. “It doesn’t know who the owner is?”

“Yes, that is quite strange,” Varys agreed. He lowered his hand down to scratch beneath the cat’s chin, letting her eyes squint with delight as she let out a low purr. “Good girl.”

Rainbow dug her nails into the couch, retracting her nails back and forth as she shifted her two front paws into the soft blanket beneath her. “At least someone is happy,” I grumbled, and crossed my arms across my chest tighter.

“It’s one night,” Varys scolded, like I was a child that was misbehaving. “Where is she anyways?”

“Girl’s night.”

“Oh, that sounds fun.”

I grunted at him and shifted my bottom jaw to the right with agitation. “They are going out to a bar,” I grievously said after a few moments. “To celebrate her friends graduation.”

“Oh, that’s great!”

“All her friends are single.”

“And…” Varys leaned into my side of the couch waiting for the real thing that was bothering me.

“They are determined to meet someone tonight.”

“Oh, but they’re young! You were like that once, if I recall correctly.”

“Yeah, but what if Sansa meets someone?”

“She won’t,” Varys flatly said, and lifted up his spoon again to finish the rest of his meal. “You’re overthinking things, as usual.”

“What does she see in me?” I crossed my legs as I stretched them across the ottoman, unintentionally inviting Rainbow to come over. “Varys is over there,” I commented, while pointing at the larger man beside me. “You’re going the wrong way.”

“He can tell your sad and lonely,” Varys said through a stuffed mouth. “Just accept it.”

Rainbow pressed her small paws on the side of my thigh, investigating the area before she leaped up and stood on my lap. “What the hell is going on?” I shouted, as I tried to nudge the cat away. “She knows how much I don’t like her. Varys take it!”

“It?”

“Her,” I relented, and waved my hands around the cat in an effort to shoo her away.

“She is just wondering what you’re doing with your hands. Stop that!”

“Then take her.”

“No,” my flatmate stated with an air of finality. “Just accept her peace offering. Its about time the two of you got along.”

“Varys,” I pleaded, but he continued to scoop out the last few bits of his dinner at the bottom of the bowl. I looked down at the thing, taking in those warm golden eyes that stared up at me with a certain curiosity. I lowered my fingers in front of Rainbow’s nose, letting her sniff it a bit before she finally licked the tips of my finger.

“See, its not that hard.”

“It was,” I countered, and moved my hand away from the cat. “What does she want?”

“Your company, Petyr, its as simple as that.”

“I’d rather Sansa’s.” I pulled out my phone again, but this time I wasn’t phased by the blankness of my home screen. “I’m going to send her a message.”

“You do that.”

“I’m going to tell her I miss her.”

“Oh no, you don’t want to do that!” Varys coughed, and slammed his hand against his chest to get the last of his dinner down his throat. He reached over for his plastic water bottle and took a long swig of it before he was able to speak again. “You don’t want to look desperate.”

“Its desperate?”

“No girl wants to hear that.”

“And this is coming from the cockless man.”

“You signed the contract, Petyr, no cock jokes.”

“It wasn’t a joke,” I shot back, and pointed at the amended document on the table in front of us. “And besides, I was stating a well-known fact.” I shifted in my seat to get a better look at him, instantly regretting it once I felt Rainbow’s paws dig into my lap. _I forgot she was there,_ I thought, as I watched her walk around in a circle in the corner of my eye. Rainbow gave me a weary look to make sure I would behave before she took a seat in the center of my lap. “Why am I taking advice from you anyways?” I asked with a slight smile, still picturing that look this sly little cat gave me. “I can’t remember the last time you were out on a date.”

“Two years ago, and it ended within an hour.”

“You shouldn’t tell them about your condition. Let them believe you have a cock, at least you stand a chance.”

“I should date a nun.”

“Or someone asexual.”

“Oh no, that would never work,” he chided with a heavy shake of the head. “I want them to be interested in me.”

“Dating website. I think you should try that.”

“Oh, yes,” he laughed. “www.Idonthaveacock.com.”

I ended up laughing at that, awakening Rainbow who was steadily fast asleep on my lap. I found myself scratching her thick fur along her back, finding the softness of her fur unaccountably soothing. _I can see what Varys sees in her now,_ I deliberated, once Rainbow let out a small yawn and squinted her eyes at me before she went back to sleep.

“What are you going to say to her?” Varys asked, breaking me out of my meditative trance.

“I don’t know.” I dragged my thumb along the sides of my phone, staring at the newly updated background of Sansa and I cuddled up with the bear on our lap. “Something clever.”

“Be yourself, Petyr. She is clearly impressed by that.”

“She’s more impressed with this,” I jeered, and pointed at my crotch with a menacing grin. The scowl Varys wore as he looked up at me was enough for me to unlock my phone and press on my most recent contacts page.

_Hello sweetling, how is your night?_

Varys tutted as he read it over my shoulder, before he slid back to his spot. “You can do better than that?”

“I am at a loss,” I admitted. “I’m never like this, Varys. What is she doing to me?”

“I think it starts with a capital L,” Varys chuckled as he formed the letter with his stubby finger in the air. “And ends with E.”

“It’s too soon for that.”

“Yes, my thoughts exactly. But…” he poked the side of my shoulder to get me to wince. “I’ve never seen you this way before.”

“I’m usually in control,” I assented. “I never have to be the one to text first.”

“Well, it is a different generation.” Varys sipped on his bottle of water, ignoring the chunks of ice that was clanking against the inside of the bottle. “A millennial,” he sneered. “With their smart phones, and their Starbucks coffee.”

“And their apps. Do you know Sansa asked if I had snapchat?”

“What’s snapchat?”

“That’s exactly what I said!” Rainbow popped up her head, surprised by my sudden movement. I patted her on the head until she lowered her sleepy head over her two front paws. “Maybe I am too old for her.”

“Nonsense! I mean, you could do worse.”

“What does that mean?”

“At least she’s not eighteen.”

“Oh, I could never do that.” Varys gave me a knowing look, which made me avert my eyes somewhere else. “Unless she looked like that when she was eighteen.”

“I think there is an elephant in the room that you two are trying to ignore.”

“And what is that?”

“You are only together for sex.” I chuckled into the side of my sleeve, trying to compose myself before I could flatly deny Varys accusation. “Alright!” Varys shouted, before he pointed his stubby finger in front of my face. “Maybe you’re not… at least not anymore. But she is!”

“What?”

“Yes!”

“No, Sansa likes me.”

“She likes this,” Varys said, as he pointed his finger right above my crotch. “And that’s as far as it goes.”

My phone vibrated in my lap, so I pulled it out to have a look.

_We’re having fun. Do you have time to talk?_

“You were saying?”

“She is probably wondering if she can come over tonight,” Varys scoffed. “And the answer is _no._ ”

_Yeah, I’m free. What’s up?_

“Does this make me sound like I’m trying to hard?” I asked Varys, once I positioned the phone in front of him. “What’s up? Does it sound like I’m trying to be hip?”

“Hip?”

“You know, trying to fit in.”

Varys shook his head with frustration, before he purposely turned his gaze back to the television screen. There was a detective movie on now, a black and white screen showed a grey old man investigating a murder scene, a thing off-putting enough for me to look back at my blank phone again. _Why isn’t she answering? Its only been a minute? What if Varys is right and I’m overthinking it again?_

“No matter how long you look at your phone, a message won’t magically pop up because you want it too,” Varys murmured, while his eyes were still fixed on the screen.

“Why is she taking so long?”

“Because she is out having fun. Something you should be doing.”

I tapped my finger against the side of my couch, my mind spinning around with all the possible things  Sansa could be doing right now. _What if there is a guy approaching them? If they offer to buy her a drink will she take it?_

“Do you want me to put on something we can both watch?”

“What are you being nice to me?”

“I am… strange isn’t it?”

“Very.”

“No, I’m fine,” I lied. My phone vibrated in my hand and I moved it closer to my face with a happy expression, it quickly fell once I read the message. “Facetime? I don’t- I can’t…”

“Are you at a loss for words, Petyr?”

“I don’t know how to use that!” I exclaimed and dropped the phone to the couch. “I didn’t know I had it on my phone.”

Varys reached over and fidgeted with my phone for a few seconds before he handed it back to me. “Make sure you include the cat in the image. She’ll love it.”

I hardly had a time to respond before Sansa appeared in the center of my screen all decked up in fancy dress. _Wow,_ I thought, as my eyes gazed over her silver sparkled dress, even her hair was done up in an unusual style. I felt myself grow hard just at the sight of her, a thing that made Rainbow sit up promptly with a look of confusement.

“Hi Petyr!” Sansa yelled, with an exaggerated wave. “Oh my god, can you even hear me?”

“I can. Hello, sweetling.”

The phone was tilted to the right and a girl I didn’t recognize smiled back at me. “Sorry to interrupt,” she giggled. “But did you just call her sweetling?”

“I did.”

“Oh my god, that’s so adorable!” she cooed, and pinched Sansa’s cheeks teasingly. “My name is Jasmine,” she said while flaunting her long hair at me. “Like from Aladdin.”

“Yes, I know of it.”

“But I’m sure you preferred The Little Mermaid,” she teased, and moved the camera away from her back to Sansa. “I heard you like red heads.”

“Oh, I do,” I said with a large smile, the kind that crinkled my eyes funnily and made long lines stretch across my cheeks.

“So, Sansa’s been telling us about you,” Jasmine piped up, and moved the phone back to include herself and another friend in the image. “And we agreed that you take good care of her.”

“Why, thank you.”

“In more ways than one,” she said with a sly smile, a thing that made Sansa’s cheek turn scarlet red.

“Has she been that explicit?”

“No,” Jasmine pouted with a long frown. “There isn’t enough alcohol in here.”

Sansa turned to her with a look of exasperation. “There isn’t any!”

The small girl at Jasmine’s shoulder finally spoke up. “She’s our D.D.”

“D.D?” I repeated with furrowed eyebrows. I unintentionally lowered the phone to give Varys a questioning look. He answered me with a slight shrug of the shoulders and lowered the television volume to have a better listen.

“It stands for Designated Driver,” Sansa explained. “It’s because I’m the responsible one.”

“It’s because she isn't single,” the smallest friend piped up again, as she scratched the side of her silk dress.

“I’m their wingman as well,” Sansa added. “Well, wing girl.”

“That’s good!” I said with a nod of the head. “It will keep you out of trouble.”

Sansa wore a guilty expression, looking past the phone at something else- or someone else that was currently catching her eye. “Sansa,” I quietly said, and that made her avert her eyes at me. “Is there something I should be worrying about?”

She looked at both of her friends, ensuring they were wearing the same poker face as her. Varys started to laugh loudly, which made them all look into the camera with a puzzled expression. “Varys say hello,” I told him, and shifted the camera phone in his direction.

“Good evening, Sansa.”

“It’s good night,” Sansa corrected him, and lifted up her glass of water soberly. “Even if it doesn’t feel like it.”

“So,” the smaller friend piped up, and waved her hand in front of the camera. “Tanya by the way. Hello!”

“Hi,” I curtly said, wishing to impress her friends with my perfect manners.

Tanya gave me a harmless smile before she asked, “So, when do we get to meet you in person?”

Sansa scolded her with a nudge of the hand. “Its not that serious,” she protested, completely forgetting I was there. “I mean…” she turned her eyes back to the camera at the top of the phone. “We’re not at that level yet.”

“It’s not like he’s meeting your family!”

I swallowed hard at the thought of it. _Why do I feel like that will not go well?_ The look on Sansa’s face showed me she felt the same way.

“You should meet her dad,” Jasmine laughed. “He could crush you with the palm of his hand.”

“Sorry,” Sansa sheepishly said. “Jas had too much too drink… already.”

“Its my graduation! I’m allowed to have fun.”

“Not that much.”

“Are you my mother!”

I cut my eyes at Varys, noticing how quick he was to cover his mouth lest he break out in laughter again. “Petyr,” Sansa called out, which made my gaze fall back to my phone. “What is Rainbow doing on your lap?”

I looked down and realized how far my phone had fallen when I wasn’t paying attention. _At least I’m not as hard as I was before,_ I deliberated, and inched the phone upwards slightly. “We apparently called a truce,” I cunningly said, and moved the camera closer to the black and white cat.

The girls made a cooing sound, a thing that brought a smug to my face. _And that ladies and gentleman, is how you win the approval of Sansa’s friends._

“Oh, but he’s so cute!” Tanya shrieked.

“It’s a she,” Varys corrected, after he took the phone out of my hands. “And her name is Rainbow.”

“Who are you?” Tanya and Jasmine asked at the same time.

“Petyr’s roommate,” he quipped. “Now, shouldn’t you girls be out having fun? Leave Sansa’s boyfriend alone and start looking for your own.”

“What about you handsome?” Tanya asked, while twirling the ends of her hair. “Are you single?”

“Well, I am…” Varys looked to me for help, but I simply raised an eyebrow at him.

“Its complicated,” Sansa cut in, and took the phone away from her friends. “Alright, put Petyr back on the screen. I want to wish him goodbye.”

I eagerly took the phone away from Varys hands and positioned it in front of my face. I leaned back on the couch fully, making sure the best of the light shined upon me as I cast Sansa a dashing grin. “What have you to say to me, sweetling?”

“I can’t wait for the weekend.”

“Neither can I.”

“Everything is booked?”

“Yes,” I drawled, and felt how much my voice tremored when I uttered the word. She was giving me that sultry, seductive look and I just knew what she was thinking. _A weekend full of sex._

Varys nudged me suddenly and shook his head at me with disapproval. “What!”

“She only wants one thing, my friend,” he whispered, and pointed at the center of my trousers.

“What if I want it too!” I shot back and snarled at him before I turned my gaze back to the phone.

“What are you two arguing about?” Sansa asked in a motherly voice. “Do I have to go over there and break it up?”

“You can come over, but not for that.”

Varys nudged me again and pointed at that dreaded contract on top of the living room table. “That violates the contract. You are supposed to give me five hours notice.”

“You have one, now go away!”

Sansa cleared her throat to get our attention. The phone was positioned away from her now, showing that her friends had left her alone on that long brown couch. _No one better sit next to her,_ I thought, as my eyes vainly tried to take in the rest of her surroundings. Sansa knew what I was doing and rolled her eyes in front of the camera. “There is no one else,” she assured me, and moved her phone back further to prove it. “Petyr,” she relayed in a serious voice. “I won’t see you till Friday night when you come and pick me up. That’s okay, right?”

“Of course, sweetling.”

“But I’ll text you.”

“Okay,” I said with half a smile, wishing she wouldn’t be gone from me for that long.

“I guess I’ll see you around.” The phone lowered slightly as she wore that thinking face. “Good night, Petyr.”

“Night, Sansa.” _Love you,_ I thought, but the words were unable to come out of my mouth. There was an awkward pause on both of our sides before Sansa hung up. I dropped the phone on the couch and leaned my head back in defeat. Shutting my eyes, as I tried to shut out all the thoughts that were rampaging in my mind. _Why can’t I say it?_

“That was awkward,” Varys hushed into the silence. “What was that all about?”

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” I answered him, and lifted the cat off my lap gingerly. Rainbow fell gracefully to the couch and looked up at me with an inquisitive stare before she jumped down to the floor and nuzzled against my feet. “Is she going to keep doing this?”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into her? Maybe she is seeing the domestic side to you?”

“The what?”

“You’re a changed man, Petyr,” Varys noted. He lazily stretched forward for the controller and grasped it between his fingers when he added, “I don’t know what Sansa did to you, but you’re not the man you were before.”

“What does that mean?”

He pressed the menu guide to my astonishment, roaming through the channels as he contemplated, “I’m not sure. But I like this new you… Rainbow does too.”

I scoffed at him as I went around the couch and did my best to ignore the light padding of Rainbow’s steps as she followed me into my bedroom.

 


End file.
